Nothing can come between us
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A Adam and Jessica fanfiction


Adam and Jessica had got back together after loosing baby Harry, Jessica had another little boy with her who is Adams son. When Adam looked down at him his face shone, this little four year old boy was his. Jessica smiled as they bonded and Adam wanted to be in his life.

"What's his name", Adam asked.

"Carl", Jessica replied.

Adam took Carl's hands and interduced himself to his son. This was an amazing feeling for Adam seeing the son he had never met before right in front of him. Just like Adam Carl has dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He sort of looks like a mini Adam. Adam moved in and took Carl to bed and read him a bedtime story before switching on his nightlight and turning the main light off. Adam walked down stairs and smiled at Jessica.

"Carl is perfect", Adam said.

"His so friendly", Jessica said.

Adam looked at a photo of Amelia, Lucas and Carl when he was a baby and smiled and then looked back at Jessica.

"Where are Amelia and Lucas", Adam asked.

"Amelia is on a school holiday and Lucas is at scout camp", Jessica replied.

Adam smiled as he got his little family back plus a wonderful surprise his own son. They went to bed and the next morning Adam woke up and went down stairs to find Carl playing with his toy cars. Adam joined in for a little while and then decided to make breakfast.

"You can have coco pops, cornflakes, toast, wetabix or rice crispies", Adam said.

"Coco pops please", Carl said.

Adam made Carl his coco pops then put the bowl on the table and Carl sat in the chair. A few minutes later Adam came in with his cornflakes and toast and sat next to Carl and ate them. Jessica came down the stairs and was surprised to see Adam had sorted Carl out and herself when she saw the golden brown toast waiting for her. She kissed Adam and ate her toast.

"Amelia and Lucas are coming home today", Jessica said.

"Can I come", Carl asked.

"Mummy thought daddy might like to take you to the park", Jessica said.

"It's your choice little man", Adam said.

"Park", Carl replied.

Adam got Carl ready and they went to the park while Jessica went to the school to pick Amelia up. She came through with Natasha her best friend. Natasha's mum wasn't feeling well So Jessica took Natasha home. Once Natasha had got home safely she went to pick Lucas Up from camp. He had earned his camping badge.

"Where's Carl", Amelia asked.

"With Adam, me and Adam are back together", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Lucas replied.

They returned home and Adam was still at the park with Carl. Amelia and Lucas went upstairs to unpack their things. Adam came home a little later and Amelia and Lucas ran down the stairs to hug Carl and most importantly Adam who they have missed a lot. Jessica cooked dinner while the kids played with Adam on the floor. After dinner Jessica took Carl to have a bath and then to bed while Adam was talking to Amelia and Lucas.

"How's school", Adam asked.

"It's great", Amelia replied.

"Boring", Lucas answered.

"Listen in school it's how you get a job", Adam replied.

A few weeks past and Jessica wasn't feeling her normal self. She took a pregnancy test and it came out positive and how many weeks she is, she was surprised to read seventeen. Had it really been seventeen weeks since Adam met his son Jessica thought. She was happy she was pregnant and went to tell Adam about her pregnancy. She got butterflys as she walked over to him. Once she arrived she took a deep breath and just said it.

"Adam I'm pregnant", Jessica said.

"That's excellent", Adam said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied kissing Adam.

That night once Amelia, Lucas and Carl were asleep Adam and Jessica decided to talk about what they could name the baby at first they started with boys names as they'd had two boys together already Harry who sadly died and Carl.

"You choose", Jessica said.

"David", Adam said.

"Maxwell", Jessica replied.

"Maxwell David Trueman", Adam said.

"Yeah I like that", Jessica said.

"Jess ever since I can remember I've always wanted to name a daughter Maci", Adam said.

"Ok Maci for a girl", Jessica replied.

"Maci what though", Adam asked.

"Maci Jane Trueman", Jessica replied.

"Yeah Maxwell or Maci", Adam said.

Two weeks past and Adam and Jessica went to find out the gender of the baby. As the cold gel was placed on her stomach Jessica smiled at Adam and then they saw the baby. The midwife did the scan and then found out the gender of the baby.

"The baby is healthy and it is...a girl", The midwife said.

"I'm having a girl" Adam said excitedly.

"Little Maci", Jessica replied.

Adam was overwhelmed with finding out he was going to have a little girl. He didn't have any sisters so having a daughter was going to be really exciting. They left the ED with Adam still smiling about having a daughter he was going to name Maci Jane Trueman. Once they arrived home Adam went straight back out and brought loads of clothes for his daughter for when she's born. He then came back home and showed Jessica what he had brought for Maci.

"It's beautiful", Jessica said.

Adam and Jessica sat Amelia, Lucas and Carl down to tell them about the new arrival that was going to change the family. Adam looked down with Jessica and then Jessica announced what they wanted to say.

"We are having a baby, your getting a new sister called Maci", Jessica said.

Amelia and Lucas looked at each other and weren't really that bothered so walked off and went back upstairs to finish their homework while Carl remained seated. He got up and walked over to Adam and Adam bent down to his hight.

"Can I be baby's big brother", Carl asked.

"Of course", Adam replied as Carl hugged Adam.

The months went by very quickly and Jessica was now huge and every morning when Adam woke up he would say hello to Maci and then morning to Jessica. As the time was getting closer Jessica was getting fed up of being pregnant and just wanted to get Maci out. Her waters broke two days before her due date and Adam drove her up to the hospital. Adam then had to go pick up Carl. Adam came back with Carl and Big Mac looked after him. Adam went back in and Jessica was having contractions. It was time, Maci wanted to come out. Maci was born two hours later and Adam was very proud. Adam handed Maci to Jessica and got Carl and came back with him.

"This is Maci your sister", Adam said.

"Hello", Carl said.

Jessica smiled. Amelia and Lucas then entered to meet Maci. They weren't that intrested now they are fourteen and twelve but they still came to see her.

Jessica was discharged and was able to bring Maci home. Once the family had returned home nothing could take away the happiness of their new addition Maci Jane Trueman.

The end


End file.
